


Captive Audience

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Summary: Written in 2004 for the Kinky Spirit prompt 'Handcuffs'.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 15





	Captive Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004 for the Kinky Spirit prompt 'Handcuffs'.

Jim jogged up the stairs two at a time, as he leafed through the stack of bills and junk mail his partner had neglected to retrieve from the mailbox.

As he entered the loft, he immediately let his senses roam the perimeter, monitoring his territory. He smiled as the sound of his lover’s heartbeat drifted down from above. He threw the mail on the table and headed toward the steps.

The smile turned to a quizzical frown as he noticed a tiny silver object on the floor in his path. He crouched down, squatting on his haunches, one arm resting on a muscular thigh, as he reached down and retrieved the piece of metal.

It was a tiny key. As Jim studied it, the cadence of his lover’s heartbeat sped up. He pivoted slightly and from his hunkered down position, turned his gaze to the upper bedroom.

The top of Blair’s head, from the bridge of his nose up, was visible. Wide blue eyes were staring back at Jim.

“Hi, J-Jim,” Blair stuttered nervously. A barely perceptible finger-fluttering wave of his right hand accompanied the greeting.

Blair’s eyes darted to his left wrist and Jim’s followed. The wrist was handcuffed to the railing at the head of their bed. Jim’s eyes slowly traveled from Blair’s wrist, to Blair’s eyes and then to the tiny key he still held.

Jim smiled.

He tossed the key into the air and caught it with his other hand as he popped to his feet.

His smile widened as he loped up the stairs toward the sound of his lover’s quickly hitched breath.

The smile turned feral as Jim reached the top and took in the sight that greeted him.

Blair had rolled from his stomach to his back and now lay sprawled on the bed; naked as the day he was born. His left arm was stretched up over his head, securely shackled…with Jim’s handcuffs.

“I can explain…” Blair started, as he shook his wrist, rattling the cuffs. “I was just curious…” He squirmed a little as Jim’s narrowed eyes slowly raked his prone figure from head to foot. “When I heard you at the door…” Blair was waving his free hand around now. “The key slipped out of my hand and…”

Jim held a finger to his lips and Blair immediately stopped talking.

For several minutes Jim assessed the situation. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and menacing.

“You have no idea how often I’ve pictured you like this.”

Blair’s eyes widened again and then drooped seductively to half-lidded as he took note of the glassy-eyed look his mate leveled at him. His cock also took notice and twitched in response.

In the next instant, Jim pounced…literally. He was on top of Blair, straddling him, pinning him to the bed with his weight and his need. His straining erection dug into Blair’s stomach. Blair’s cock came fully erect and pressed itself along the back seam of Jim’s jeans.

Jim licked and nibbled and nipped at Blair’s lips, his neck, the small nipple ring nestled in the furry chest.

Blair arched his back and tilted his head, closing his eyes as Jim continued his exploration of the exposed flesh offered to him. Blair’s right arm clawed at Jim’s back and a low rumble of frustration escaped through swollen lips as he tried in vain to bring his left hand into the action.

“Jim,” he whispered, as he jiggled the cuffs. “Can you do something about this, lover?”

Jim levered himself up and looked at Blair, a mischievous twinkle in his glazed eyes.

“Oh yeah,” he breathed.

He reached behind his back and unfastened the spare set of handcuffs on his belt. He flicked them open with a quick snick. And before Blair had time to react, Jim rolled him back onto his stomach, and snapped the cuffs onto his right hand, stretched the arm up to the railing and secured it.

He then jumped off the bed and surveyed his prize.

“Jim! What the hell!” Blair twisted and wiggled; he blew sputtered wisps of air to clear curls from his mouth and eyes.

Jim nodded his head in approval and smacked Blair’s butt.

Blair was still trying to comprehend how he’d ended up in his present position when he felt Jim lift him around the waist and prop a doubled over pillow under his hips, thrusting his backside up at a vulnerable, exposed angle.

“Jim!” He screeched.

His lover responded by smacking the upturned butt several more times.

And then Jim was on top of him again, this time straddling him backwards.

“I think we need to have a little talk about playing with things that aren’t yours.”

Jim spanked Blair some more, and then ran one finger slowly along the cleft of his buttocks.

Blair hissed and drew a sharp intake of breath.

“You’ve been a bad guide, haven’t you?” Jim teased as he continued the spanking.

Blair tried wiggling some more in a vain attempt to escape the swats, even as he realized he was a captive audience to Jim’s lecture.

Then Jim delivered a series of jarring smacks right on the lower part of Blair’s butt and the last searing swat bypassed all logic and went straight to his cock.

And then Blair was right there, going with the flow. He thrust his backside upward to meet the spanks as he melted into the pure pleasure of being at Jim’s mercy, shackled to his lover’s whim.

Blair strained and pulled against the handcuffs as he bucked and rocked with the rhythm of Jim’s hands on his ass. His cock thrust over and over into the pillow beneath him, threatening to drill right through it, the bed, the floor.

His ass felt as if it were on fire and his breathing was hot and heavy as Jim once more slid a finger between the hot cheeks and teased at Blair’s anus.

And then the finger was gone, and Jim was on the floor, kneeling next to the bed. He whispered in Blair’s ear and the younger man shivered as his mate’s warm breath tickled his earlobe.

“Don’t. Move.”

Blair moaned and shook his head and Jim wasn’t sure if it was in response to his command.

“I’ll be back in a minute.”

Blair’s head popped up and he looked at Jim incredulously as the detective headed to the stairs. “What!” He pulled at his restraints in earnest. “Get back here, Ellison!”

Jim returned and once again knelt next to the bed. He held a finger to his lips. “Shhhhh.” Then he got to his feet, smacked Blair once more good and hard and trotted down the stairs.

Blair pulled himself toward the railing and peered over the edge. “You are so dead, Ellison,” he muttered through gritted teeth.

Jim threw a warning look up at him and once again thrust a finger to his lips just as someone started knocking at the front door.

“Oh shit,” Blair whispered as he scooted himself as far back from the edge as he could. His cheeks flushed as red as his ass as he heard Jim open the door and greet his boss.

“Hey, Simon. Come on in.” Jim held the door and waved Simon into the room.

“OhshitOhshitOhshitOhshitOhshit.”

Jim smirked as Blair’s mantra reached his ears.

“Hey Jim. Where’s Sandburg?” Simon glanced around the loft curiously.

Jim didn’t answer right away and stifled a grin as he heard the frenzied rustling of the bed sheets above, audible only to him. “He’s a little tied up at the moment,” he answered with a straight face.

“Damn. I was hoping to catch him.” Simon seemed disappointed. “Ah, well.” He clapped his hands together and rubbed them enthusiastically. “I’ll catch him tomorrow, I guess. You ready to go for that pizza?”

“Don’t. You. Dare. Ellison.” The whispered threat shot through the air.

This time Jim had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

Pizza or his restrained lover?

The thought of his trussed up guide, secured to the bed, tousled, aroused and rosy bottomed…having no choice but to wait quietly for Jim’s return, at the mercy of Jim’s discretion…? It took Jim all of about ten seconds to make his decision.

“Thanks, Simon, but something’s come up.” Jim smirked again at his choice of words. “Not tonight.”

Blair breathed a sigh of relief as he listened to Jim escort Simon to the door and relaxed marginally as he heard Jim close the door and secure the locks.

Blair wriggled and squirmed, trying to get himself into a somewhat comfortable position. His semi-erect cock still throbbed from its recently interrupted calisthenics, and his backside was hot and tingling.

He pulled half-heartedly at his shackled wrists and relaxed as he confirmed he was still Jim’s captive.

Then he snuggled into the rumpled sheets with a contented smile and waited.


End file.
